Still Human
by AceOfClub
Summary: He was an amazing being. But her presence, never fails to remind him that he is still human.


There was nothing he couldn't do save for winning her heart. But he wasn't adding the word 'failure' to the dictionary of the Great Seiya Kou.. yet.

\--

Seiya Kou was an individual who could achieve the impossible. Well, perhaps not the impossible, but he could do many things others couldn't. As an example, he was just a high school student who debuted when he turned sixteen, but he got himself the whole of Japan's schoolgirls as his fans the day he came upon the stage. He was also smart, sporty, tough and extremely talented, not to mention handsome and charming.

There was nothing he wanted that he couldn't get.

Well, at least that was the case until he met _her_.

\--

 _Disbelief_

It was a fine day.

He and his friends were taking part in a drama shooting that day, and lucky for him, he only had a short part in that particular episode. Which meant he could sleep to his desire after his part.

That was when _she_ came.

She was sneaking, or at least trying to sneak into the staff area, possibly trying to catch a glimpse of a celebrity or something. He was laying on the park bench comfortably when he saw her. Then he called out to her. Explained to her that only authorized people were allowed to proceed ahead. And he realized that she was the very same girl he came across that morning at the airport.

But she _didn't_ recognize him.

He wasn't expecting her to recognize him from the airport, of course. It was hard for anyone to have recognized someone they just happened to pass by on.

But the problem was, he was the most famous celebrity at the moment. Seiya Kou, the lead vocalist of the hottest boy band Three Lights. How, could she not know him when she was obviously here to meet an idol?

"Ah, I got it! This is a new way to hit on girls right? Sadly, I've already got a boyfriend who promised his future with me!" She said proudly while showing him her hand with a sparkly ring on her ring finger.

He shook his head a little with disbelief as he jumped off the bench and left.

He didn't expect to see her again, though it would be nice if that would happen. Which it did.

(And they even became classmates and best friends, but he of course didn't know then.)

\--

 _Flustered_

Seiya wasn't as smart as Taiki, but he was still one of the top students in their class; which would be reasonable for him to help Usagi out with her homework, seeing that they're best friends.

"What about this equation? How do you solve it?" Usagi pointed at a question on her Maths paper while chewing on to her pen.

"This one huh.. First, you subtract that unknown number from the other.. Yes, like that.. with that, you get the answer."

"Ah, I've got it! Thanks, Seiya." A cheery smile spread out on her face.

He was really talented and could do many things others couldn't. But, he was still human, and emotions could affect him. Her smile dazzled him for quite some time before he blurted his reply.

"N-no problem, Odango. Just glad to be of service to you. It makes me feel somewhat important.."

"You're an idiot, you know.. You're not just somewhat important.. To me, you're really important.." She murmured the last part softly, like she didn't want him to hear it.

He still did hear, but he feigned ignorance. She would probably get all flustered if she knew he heard. Not that she wasn't cute that way.

\--

 _Helpless_

He didn't like seeing anyone sad. Especially her. But right that moment, tears were sliding down the sides of her cheeks. And he couldn't do anything to stop them.

He was an incredible person who can do many things others couldn't. But, he was still human; he too, could feel sorrowful and helpless. Seeing her crying in the rain made his heart throb, and then he felt like crying too.

That horrible boyfriend of hers… making her cry again. He clenched his fists at the thought of Mamoru, but Usagi was his main concern right now.

He knelt down and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Am I not good enough?"

\--

 _Shock_

"You really okay? The rain got you really soaked back on the roof." Seiya asked as he dried his hair with a towel.

"… Yeah." Usagi replied absentmindedly.

"You'll get sick if you don't warm yourself up properly.."

"Hey. If you have something on your mind, you should go rant to your boyfriend. It's his responsibility to listen you out after all."

"I can't rant to you..?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking of breaking things off with him."

\--

 _Scared_

"So, I heard Koneko-chan broke up with her long-time jerk boyfriend and got together with _you_ instead." Even with the smile on his face, he could tell that Haruka was not one bit happy about the turn of events.

"Err.. Yeah?" Seiya shrugged, trying to calm himself down at the same time.

"I believe I had made it clear before.. that you stay away from her.. _and_ not try anything funny." The older man's voice lowered.

"Yes I remem-" Haruka had both hands on Seiya's collar before he could even finish his sentence.

"If you dare make her shed even one tear, prepare yourself for the worst death ever." Haruka left straight after making that statement.

Seiya then realized that he had Haruka's agreement. And that was all he needed (besides Odango's, of course).

\--

 _Nervous_

Seiya was an amazing superstar and all, but he was still human. Getting nervous was also possible for him, especially at such an important time.

"Odango.. Before I met you, I always thought that there was nothing I couldn't achieve; that I was more amazing than anyone in the world." She smiled at that remark, as if saying 'That's just like you'. He brightened up a little and continued.

"But, by meeting and spending time with you, I realized that was not the case. There are many things I couldn't do.. Many times I felt helpless.. You were the only person who can make me go through all kinds of emotions in a short time. With you, I felt more human. Like an ordinary person, but happier that I could ever be. I then decided that you are the only person I would ever want to spend my whole life with. Marry me?"

She was taken back by his question, but her shocked expression was quickly replaced by a smile. "You must be crazy if you think I'll marry a childish and insane man like you, you know?"

"..But, from the moment I made the crazy decision of breaking off my relationship with Mamoru, I officially became the same kind of person as you.. not to mention that I was childish in the first place."

"Does that mean..?"

"Yes, it's exactly what you think."

"Wow. Being able to come up with that kind of reply to someone's proposal, you never cease to amaze me, Odango."

"You just realized that now?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hmph. There's still plenty of things I don't know about you. Despite that, do you still want to marry me..?"

"I was ready the second I came up with that reply."

"Good."

Then they both laughed. That was the best ending he could ask for.

And with that, they headed on to a new beginning. Together.


End file.
